This invention relates to new and useful improvements in enclosures and particularly to enclosures of a type arranged to house electrical equipment or the like.
Enclosures have heretofore been provided to house various types of equipment such as electrical apparatus in the form of switching mechanisms, transformers, or other apparatus in distribution systems. It is desired that such enclosures be reasonably economical to manufacture, that they be light in weight, and that they be sturdy in their construction to protect the enclosed equipment against adverse effects of the weather and unauthorized entry. Furthermore, it is desired that such enclosures have easy access to authorized personnel for the installation and maintenance of enclosed equipment and also have an inside area which can hold excess length of the cable that extends up through the bottom of the enclosure so that if end portions of the cables within the enclosure need renewing, a sufficient supply of the cable is available without having to thread in new cable or splice it. It is also desirable that such inside area be large enough to allow lateral movement of the cable as required during switching operations. It is further desired that this type of lightweight enclosure have constructional features that allow it to be buried in the ground to a depth sufficient to eliminate problems of frost heaving and water run-off and yet be strong enough so as not to collapse from the forces of the fill material.